Bella Camellia
“It doesn’t matter what happens to me. What matters is if all my friends are safe and happy. That’s all I ever wanted.”-Bella. ”Such a weak and pathetic creature. I can’t believe I was actually willing to DIE for such worthless scum. Well, it will not matter, you will be freed from this terrible world soon enough.”-Bella as Azrael. Bella Camellia is the twin sister of Ava Camellia, the younger sister of Aiden Camellia, the daughter of Inari and Leonard Camellia, and a student of Minerva Academy. She is from the town of Borealis on the snow planet Heimur, and joined the organization known as the Athena Blade to learn to protect herself and find her missing childhood friends. She eventually became a member of Team Radiance alongside several other Minerva Academy students. She is the newest vessel of the power of the Angel of Death, Azrael, and the main protagonist of Elysian Knights. Appearance Bella is a teenage girl with fair complexion. She has short white hair that reaches a bit past her shoulders with cobalt blue streaks at the tips, cobalt blue eyes and two white fox ears on the top of her head in place of regular human ears. She most commonly wears a dark-blue, fur-lined hoodie with the symbol of a winged face on the back, along with black pants with sandals. She also possesses a white fox tail. Most curiously, she has the symbol of a large black crucifix on her back, which she claims is just a birthmark as told by her honorary aunt. No matter what she’s wearing, she is always seen with four friendship bracelets in red, light blue, green and white respectively on her left wrist and a sapphire necklace given to her by her mother. Azrael Form Unbeknownst to Bella, however, the cross-shaped birthmark is actually a Dark Mark, specifically one of Azrael, the Angel of Death. When the power of her Dark Mark awakens, it disappears and she transforms into an Angel. As an Angel, Bella’s skin is deathly pale with visible black veins. Her scleras turn pitch-black with white irises and slit pupils. Her hair becomes longer and the blue streaks at the tips become black and slightly bigger. Her ears turn black with white insides and her fox tail is replaced with four long, ebony-colored, prehensile skeleton tails. She also gains razor-sharp teeth, atrophied arms (that can move just find) with claws and a black halo over her head, along with the ability to summon large wings made of black smoke. Timeskip TBA Personality Bella is usually calm, quiet, serious and collected, and able to keep a cool head in tough situations. She never speaks unless spoken to first and normally acts cold and disinterested whenever someone approaches her. She dislikes crowded areas, loud noises and tries to draw as little attention to herself as possible, often fading into the background to the point of total imperceptibility and isolating herself from others. She also doesn’t mind being all by herself and being in dark areas, and she likes reading books and surfing the Internet. Also tends to be a bit lazy. In reality, however, Bella is extremely shy and regularly has intrusive thoughts, which makes her constantly avoid social situations whenever she can. Due to some trauma in her past, she also has great trouble forming close friendships with other people, and as such she doesn’t like talking to others and is quick to end such conversations or just ignore the speaker altogether. She also doesn’t like it when she is seen crying or feeling down and will often attempt to leave the room whenever this happens. Also afraid of storms. But when she actually *does* manage to open up to someone, (yes, that can happen) one would discover that Bella is actually a kind, caring, thoughtful and selfless person. She always tries to please her friends and comfort them whenever she can, and is also fiercely protective of them to the point of risking her life for them. Due to losing so many people in her life, however, she is known to be *extremely* clingy and even a little dependent on her friends, and excessively worries about their well-being to the point of panicking when she believes their lives are in danger and instantly rushing to their side. It is also because of her issues that Bella will do anything in her power to make sure her friends still care for her and want her around, as she lives in constant fear of being rejected/abandoned to the point of lashing out, crying or completely avoiding them if she thinks they don’t want her around them anymore. While she may be proficient in combat, she still doesn’t have much confidence in her skills and thinks she isn’t good enough. Hell, she doesn’t think she matters much in general and values the happiness and well-being of others more than her own, which is one of the main reasons for her selflessness. She is also very forgiving and usually follows whatever requests she is given, though she has her limits. Also kind to animals, as well. Even to insects, occasionally. As Azrael When the powers of the Death Angel awaken within her, she becomes corrupted and her personality takes a dark turn. In this form, Bella is consumed by the same desire to destroy life and consume Ether like all Pandora, and she is the complete opposite of her Azuran form. Azrael Bella is sadistic, cruel, haughty and only ever cares about herself. She is not afraid to do whatever immoral acts she wants and no longer cares about any over her friends. Azrael Bella can also be incredibly short-tempered and even immature, and does not feel any fear, nor empathy and remorse for her actions. After the Andromeda attack, she develops an intense hatred for her sister, Ava, and desires to make her suffer in the worst way imaginable for what she did. Also has absolutely no problem with storms. Post Andromeda Attack 10 months after the massive Pandora attack on Andromeda and her sister going missing, Bella has become more melancholic and even *less* confident in her abilities. She constantly blames herself over the death of her friends and that she couldn’t save them, and suffers from episodes of PTSD whenever she looks at fire. She has isolated herself even further from whatever loved ones she has left and regrets deciding to join Athena Blade in the first place. She acknowledges that her behavior is counterproductive, but isn’t willing to change it due to her self-loathing, grief, trauma and self-blame. She also doesn’t want to locate her missing sister, Ava, because she also blames herself for her transformation into an Angel, and believes that the things she said to her as one were correct. Background Bella was born on the planet Heimur in the town of Borealis with a twin sister named Ava and an older brother named Aiden. Her parents used to work for the organization known as the Athena Blade, but retired and settled down on the colony on Heimur to live a peaceful life and raise a family. Her home town was then attacked by the Pandora, and her parents sacrificed their lives fighting them to save their children along with some other civilians. She, Ava and Aiden were then adopted by Okami Calluna and Edward Lancaster, who were Inari’s sister and best friend respectively. They lived with five other adopted kids: Aster Crocus, Theresa Amaryllis, Aurora Rose, Iris Nemesia, and Bella’s best and closest friend: Lily Perdita. The other kids were a little hesitant to accept the three Camellia siblings, except for Lily who was the most welcoming of all of them, and overtime they all formed a strong bond between each other. Okami and Edward had the honor to teach all eight of their kids ~ who were all Arcanes ~ some basic Arcane combat skills and managed to unlock their Soul Arms, but were told to never, EVER go out looking for fights, only if they really need to. One day, Ava snuck off to play at a nearby at a nearby abandoned playground, and her friends and sister all followed to ensure Ava’s safety and bring her back, meanwhile Aiden was bedridden from a sudden illness. Once arriving at the playground Ava went to, they discovered her lying unconscious, before they were suddenly attacked by some creature that resembled Bella’s late mother. they all tried to fight it off, but it quickly managed to incapacitate Bella, capture Aster, Iris, Aurora and Lily, and kill Theresa right in front of Bella. The last thing she remembered before what happened afterwards was the sound of her own anguished scream... ....she woke up back in her house, with Ava right by her side and unconscious. Both of her godparents were there and she immediately told him of the monster they encountered, before frantically asking where her friends were, where Lily was. With tears in their eyes, they said they didn’t know and that they just found both of them unconscious, with Theresa dead on the spot and all the others missing without a trace. Both Bella and Ava were filled with grief and were sullen for many weeks while Aiden was still sick. One night, Bella eavesdropped on her godparents talking. They said something about her and Ava having a secret power of some sorts and “turning into that thing”, and that neither of them could find “where the rest of our kids went”, along with plenty of other suspicious stuff. But before she could have the chance to ask him about it, he left the next morning, promising to reunite their family.. ....only he never came back. Okami became depressed for a while, Aiden isolated himself from the rest of his remaining family and Ava had become so overcome with guilt that she too shut herself out from her twin sister. Bella alone had to keep the family together to the best of her ability despite everything that happened, and all the while wondering where the rest of her family went. After a couple months or so, things seemed to be getting better. However when she heard that Ava was going to attend Minerva Academy to become a Paladin for undisclosed reasons, Bella insisted to attend as well, not only to protect Ava and her other loved ones from any dangers, but also to protect *herself* from them as well, as well as find and rescue all the people who went missing: her godfather/uncle, Aurora, Aster, Iris, and Lily. After all, she feared that whatever took her loved ones from her would not give them up so easily. Powers & Abilities Bella, like the rest of her family, is an Arcane, and thus possesses all the abilities of one, including ESP, regeneration and healing others. She is also half-Therian, meaning she has a heightened sense of smell and hearing. She possesses increased speed, agility and reflexes. Soul Arm All Arcanes possess a summonable weapon made of ether known as a Soul Arm. Bella’s in particular takes the form of a naginata, which can transform into a wakizashi and a kusarigama. After Aiden’s death, her Soul Arm gains the additional form of dual kamas. Angel Powers When her Angel powers are released, Bella loses all of her ether-based Arcane abilities (excluding her Soul Arm) and in their place gains all the powers of an Angel as she turns into one, such as wing manifestation, telekinesis, creating and controlling nether, summoning, creating and commanding lesser Pandora and various other psychic powers. Along with all the other abilities of an Angel and Pandora that weren’t mentioned on *this page*. The unique Commandment of Azrael is Death, which allows Bella to instantly kill enemies with a single look and reanimate them into mindless zombies under her control if she wishes. She can also resurrect and summon dead Pandora, turn temporarily intangible, enhance the nether-controlling abilities of herself and others, pull the souls of living beings out of their bodies, generate an aura which instantly kills animals and non-Arcanes, cause necrosis and disintegration, and even create and control spirit-like entities. But only in Angel form. And due to being a Therian, her new four tails are prehensile and can magically stretch to inhuman lengths. The tips of her tails are also sharp and can impale targets. Her Demon Arm takes the form of a shadowy black scythe with no alternate forms. Trivia * She takes inspiration from both Ruby Rose from RWBY and Kiana Kaslana from Honkai Impact 3. * She and Ava are both bisexual. * She represents the far side of the moon. * Her favorite color is red. * Like Ava, she is 15 years old. * Whenever she thinks about what happened to her friends or expresses anger, her back begins to hurt. * ^^^ This is a result of her accessing negative emotions and bad memories stimulating her Angel powers. * Of all the main characters, Bella went through the most revisions. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Characters Category:Legendverse Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Arcanes Category:Lancer-Type Arcanes Category:Human/Therian Hybrids Category:Vulpinoids Category:Outworlders Category:Athena Blade Members Category:Minerva Academy Students Category:Main Characters Category:Female Character Category:Camellia Family Category:Team Radiance Members Category:Angel Hosts Category:Azrael Hosts Category:Hero